1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test board for testing semiconductor devices by connecting a semiconductor testing apparatus and a semiconductor device in the test.
2. Background Art
A structure of a conventional multi-layer wiring board test jig/tool is shown in FIG. 9. In the multi-layer wiring board test jig/tool, output signals from the pogo pin of the test head 105 of the tester (semiconductor testing apparatus) are inputted to DUTs (devices under test) 120 through a multi-layer wiring board (mother board) 104, a relaying multi-layer wiring board (I/F board) 103, and contact sockets 102. The relaying multi-layer wiring board 103 and the contact sockets 102 correspond to the package form of the DUTs 120 and the pin locations of the DUTs 120, and they are connected with cable wirings. The test signals are transmitted from the test head 105 to a DUT 120 on a line tray 101, and the predetermined test is conducted.
However, the capacity of the tester limits the number of DUTs 120 that can be tested at a time, and the type of the DUT varies the number. Therefore, the specifications of the multi-layer wiring board test jig/tool becomes different depending on parameters such as the package form of the DUTs 120, the pin locations of the DUTs 120, and the conveying pattern of the DUTs 120.
In order to accommodate such various tests, in a conventional multi-layer wiring board test jig/tool as shown in FIG. 9, wiring using coaxial cables 106 was unavoidable in the connection of the multi-layer wiring board 104 with the relaying multi-layer wiring board (I/F board) 103 due to the structure of such a test jig/tool. Wiring was changed using the coaxial cables 106 corresponding to the specifications of DUTs 120. In this case, several tens of coaxial cables 106 were required for one DUT 120 (IC), and for example, when 30 DUTs 120 were to be tested at a time, wiring using coaxial cables 106 became very complicated, and there arose the problems of the complication of the wire-connecting process and the deterioration of wiring reliability and electrical properties.
Also in conventional testing methods, since a single IC as a DUT 120 had to be placed on a line tray 101, a problem of the deterioration of measurement efficiency and the complication of the testing process arose. Furthermore, the operation to transfer the IC on the line tray 101 to another tray was required.
The present invention was devised to solve the above-described problems, and the object of the present invention is to provide improved reliability of the connection between the DUT and the tester, and improved electrical properties, as well as the simplified test process and the improved measurement efficiency.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a test board for testing semiconductor devices by connecting a plurality of semiconductor devices under the test with a semiconductor test apparatus is provided. The test board sends test signals from the semiconductor test apparatus to the plurality of semiconductor devices under the test. The test board comprises a first wiring board, a second wiring board, and a third wiring board. The first wiring board is disposed on the semiconductor test apparatus, and connected to the semiconductor test apparatus. The second wiring board is connected to each of the plurality of semiconductor devices under the test through contact portions. The third wiring board is disposed between the first wiring board and the second wiring board. The first wiring board and the third wiring board, and the second wiring board and the third wiring board are each connected by connectors.
Since connections between the first wiring board and the third wiring board, and between the second wiring board and the third wiring board, are carried out by connectors, the connection between each wiring boards can be made wiring-less, and no wiring materials, such as coaxial cables, are required. Therefore, erroneous connections in assembling can be eliminated, and complicated wiring connection processes become unnecessary. Since the degradation of wiring materials caused by change thereof due to aging can be prevented, and high reliability can be maintained.
Other and further objects, features and advantages of the invention will appear more fully from the following description.